


【盾铁】Groundhog Day—土拨鼠日（一发完）

by LittleLeaves



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeaves/pseuds/LittleLeaves
Summary: Summary：Tony发现自己被困在了某一天，于是决定向Steve求助并找到造成这个原因的罪魁祸首。关键词️：双向暗恋、小甜饼⚠️：没有时间线，瞎编罢辽





	【盾铁】Groundhog Day—土拨鼠日（一发完）

“对于我接下来要说的话，Steve，请务必别把当我成一个疯子。”

“但或许你是唯一一个能帮我的人，”Tony迎着对方略带困惑的目光深吸了一口气，在沉默了半分钟后终于沮丧的趴在了桌子上，“我他妈被困在这该死的一天了。”

——

“谢谢你没把我送到医院，队长，”Tony单手撑着下巴，眼睛扫过Steve手边的一串名单，“也谢谢你没拿盾牌敲我的脑袋。”

“这不是个开玩笑的好时机，Tony，”Steve表现得似乎比当事人更加焦虑，仿佛正在遭遇土拨鼠日的倒霉蛋是他自己一样，“所以我们可以开始了吗。”

Tony点了点头坐到了Steve的身边，他的手指在空中悬停了半秒钟，然后指向了被列在第一行的Natasha。

“虽然我昨天说她的新发色像你做的全麦面包，”Tony回忆了一下那个场景，包括对方的餐刀是怎么飞过来插进了自己后脑勺附近的那块墙板，“但我觉得她还不至于因为这个就拧断我的脖子。”

“实际上我猜她真的会这么做。”

Steve叹了口气，但还是依言用铅笔划掉了女特工的姓名。

“Clint，”Tony停顿了一下，随后挑起一边的眉毛看着Steve，“我该说最不可能的就是他了吗，他如果能想到要为那些嘲讽话而让我永远闭嘴，那我应该会死在联盟成立的第一天。”

“我记得我们讨论过这事，Tony”，Steve严肃的说，“收起那些刻薄的言行会为你减少很多不必要的麻烦。”

Tony不置可否的摊了摊手，接着他端起了刚刚让Friday磨好的咖啡，几口灌进了正在翻搅的胃里。

“这的确是个好提议，队长，”Tony故作轻松的回答道，“但看清楚，坐在你面前的可是Tony Stark。”他说完这句话后调整了一下坐姿，冲着对面金发碧眼的男人挤出了一个标准的假笑。

或许这家伙的论据是对的，不打嘴炮的Tony会是个出色的造型师但绝对不会姓Stark，看看年轻时的Howard，这个特质大概从他们家祖辈就开始遗传了，Steve想到这里再次叹了口气，重重的在鹰眼的名字上画了一道斜杠。

“Bruce，不可能，他是个喜欢练瑜伽的老好人，”Tony笃定的说，“即使他真的会对我调侃他和Natasha的关系发火，那他完全可以变成浩克来揍我一顿，你知道的，就像那次Loki入侵地球一样。”

“以后别再用这事揶揄他了，”Steve手中的铅笔在那张纸上无意识的点着，蓝眼睛里流露出了显而易见的无奈，“我不觉得让浩克毁了大厦是一件很幽默的事。”

Tony撇了撇嘴，舌头抵着上齿龈转了半个圆弧，鉴于他内心深处对Steve的信任以及当下他正在找对方帮忙，最后还是咽回了那句“別趁机用那套鸡妈妈的理论说教我”，而是选择了“是我的错”并赠送了一个举起双手的投降动作。

“下一个，”不得不说，Steve对Tony这种带有示弱意味的表情没有任何抵抗力，那些涌到口边的长篇大论瞬间飞得无影无踪，他划掉了博士的名字，继续帮助Tony排除着让他陷入原地踏步困境的嫌疑人，“Thor？”

空气瞬间寂静了下来，大概在Steve提到北欧神祗的十秒钟之内，他们两个始终都在一言不发的互相看着彼此，直到坐在右边的Tony率先摇了摇头。

“讲道理，我们大概多久没见到他了？”

“三个月，”Steve想了想，“也有可能是四个月。”

“只有几个月，”Tony一脸难以置信的表情，“我以为有几个世纪了？”

“严格来说除了Thor以外我们都活不到那时候。”金发男人纠正道。

“你可真扫兴。”Tony翻了个白眼。

金发男人笑了笑，他没有理会对方的讽刺，事实上这类“钢铁侠讲了个笑话而美国队长没反应”的场景每天都会在复仇者大厦上演无数回。Steve冲着像只炸了毛的猫一样缩在椅子里的Tony耸了耸肩，他手中的铅笔越过了Thor的名字，最终停在了“James Barnes”上。

“我可以帮你直接排除掉Bucky，”Steve解释道，“他还在冻着。”

“不错，”Tony难得没有反驳些什么，他站起来走到了储物柜旁边，并在Steve不赞同的目光中撕开了一个甜甜圈的包装纸，“还有Sam，我想一个在南半球执行任务的人没办法漂洋过海来敲碎我的脑袋。”

“我以为你最近没惹到他。”

“老实说，的确没有。”

Steve挑了挑眉，笔尖又下移了三行。

“那么，Wanda，”金发男人画了个圈，把紧挨着猩红女巫的Vision也囊括了进去，“还有他的男朋友。”

“一个犯规的变种人小妞不需要用这种方法来搞我，”Tony舔了舔指尖上残留的巧克力酱，“虽然因为之前法案的事，她可能会更喜欢你。”

Steve脸红了起来，不知道是为了Tony看上去有点像性暗示的动作，还是为了那句酸溜溜的“她可能会更喜欢你”。

“至于Vision，”Tony打断了金发男人的浮想联翩，“他原来可是我的Jarvis，我的好管家。”

“但他从来没承认过。”Steve提醒道。

“你总是那么贴心，队长。”Tony拍了拍Steve的肩膀，尽力让自己表现得真诚一点。

Steve意识到自己不该揭对方的伤疤，好在Tony似乎也没太介意这事。金发男人有点尴尬的捏住了手中的铅笔，他在那个圈上打了个叉，让“与钢铁侠在早饭后一起寻找罪魁祸首”的活动进行了下去。

“Scott？”

“我们不怎么联系，他的时间都花在陪女儿上了。”

“Peter？”

“我猜他这两天在准备期末考试。”

“T’challa？”

“瓦坎达很远，你比我更清楚这一点，Steve。”

“Doctor Strange？”

“如果你真的和他聊过，你就会觉得我并不像媒体评价的那么傲慢，甚至还有点平易近人。”Tony摊了摊手。

“或许我们决定从队友开始讨论这个就是错的，”Steve建议道，“想想你身边的人。”

他们中没有谁真的讨厌Tony，就算这家伙偶尔会表现得像个混蛋并且还经常会说出些让人恨不得拿胶纸粘住他嘴的话。

“你是指Pepper吗，她基本上每天都会告诉我她想要谋杀我，但我不觉得她真的会动手，还有Happy，”Tony用左手食指戳着太阳穴，“如果他们夫妇两个准备干掉自己的老板那么也就没人给他们发工资了。”

“Potts小姐当然不会这么做，即使你在董事会上露脸的次数用一只手就数得过来。”

“那只剩下我最好的朋友Rhodey，”Tony停顿了一下，在看到Steve无奈的表情后强调道，“我都说了是最好的朋友。”

“你需要考虑的是那些和你合不来的人，Tony。”

“我以为最开始是你先提议‘别放过任何一种可能性’。”棕发男人双手抱胸靠在椅子上，歪着头向对方抬起了眉毛。

Steve向上看了看天花板，他在心中告诉自己作为美国队长没有必要和一个遇到麻烦的家伙较真——他只是在试着帮助Tony而不是像往常一样要和他拌嘴，几秒钟之后金发男人平静了下来，接着快速涂掉了刚才他们提到的那几个名字。

“说说跟你发生过矛盾的。”

“这是个不错的想法，队长，”Tony稍微思忖了一下，“虽然讨厌我或者我讨厌的人能从这儿排到墨西哥的首都，你得拿至少三沓纸才能写完他们。”

“我会的，Tony，我会的，”Steve好脾气的迭声重复道，“我会为你向神盾局申请一整个仓库的纸，直到把所有能够对你产生威胁的家伙都揪出来。”

“好吧，”尽管知道这话多半是美国队长式的托词，Tony还是忍不住动了下嘴角，“那么上一个是13号特工，那天我在神盾局碰到她，我跟她说‘你很漂亮但你绝不会成为Steve的女朋友’。”

“什么？”

“你看不出来吗，你前女友的侄女几乎是把‘我想当美国队长女朋友’这件事写在了脑门上，”Tony撇了撇嘴，“但我不喜欢她做你的女朋友。”

“理由？”Steve望着他。

“我刚才不是讲过了吗，我不喜欢。”

Steve摇了摇头，他看上去无动于衷，甚至还有点不满，但没人知道他正在压抑着那些莫名涌出的雀跃情绪。

“相信我，Sharon不会为了这句话就和你拼命，”他为Peggy的侄女辩解道，“她顶多会告诉你‘这不关你的事’。”

“听起来你似乎很了解她。”Tony翻了翻眼睛。

“别浪费时间，”Steve冲他竖起了手中的那只铅笔，“说下去。”

“再上一个是Nick Fury，”Tony沉默了五秒钟后露出了一个有点头疼的表情，“我在前天例会结束后警告他‘不要想从我这儿捞到一分钱’。”

“实际上你可以直接跳过神盾局的人，他们不会对你动手的，Tony，因为九头蛇不会为他们的战损买单。”

“所以你觉得我该当冤大头？”Tony瞪着他反问道。

“当然不是，你出钱是因为你是Tony Stark，钢铁侠、慈善家、亿万富翁，”Steve说道，“你随时可以停止资助神盾局或者复仇者，回公司安心当你的技术顾问，没人会责怪你，这不是你的义务，但你只是不愿意这么做。”

“你是在赞美我的无私对吗，Steve，这可真难得，”Tony笑了起来，“我想这大概是我第一次听见你当面说我的好话，而不是教育我要做个学会听指挥并且还得随时注意措辞的队员。”

“如果那能让你感觉好些，我可以每天都说。”Steve也露出了微笑，他发誓他刚才讲的每一个字都是肺腑之言。

在这之后的两分钟内他们陷入了一段诡异的沉默，Tony经历了类似青少年被表白时的短暂兴奋期，但这种状态并没有持续太久，他很快惊慌起来，仿佛那些呼之欲出的心事已经被Steve看穿。

“的确，”Tony转移了话题，他不想承认他是在害怕对方下一秒会说出‘我们是朋友，对吧’之类的结论，“但比起那个，我现在还是更关心我能不能在第五次活过这一天。”

金发男人因为这句话瞬间像是被击中一样清醒了过来，他下意识的摸了摸自己耳朵后方的皮肤，手中的铅笔在两个指节间转得飞快。

“抱歉，”Steve将那份神盾局成员的花名册抽出了放到了所有纸张的最底部，“试着回忆下别的什么人，”他提示了一句，“利益冲突之类的。”

“那我或许会猜Justin Hammer，”Tony皱了皱眉，“他一直都在嫉妒我，像个当不上拉拉队长还被抢走风头的女高中生。”

“但他在监狱里，如果我没记错，你在圣诞节还去看望了并送给了他一套你新盔甲的照片。”

“Obadiah？”

“他死了，Tony，”Steve撑住了额头，“说点还活着而且没被限制人身自由的。”

“我不知道，总不可能是Cornelia？”

“那又是谁？”

“我曾经睡过的一个花花公子的封面女郎，她企图敲诈我公司的股份结果被Pepper踢出去了，”Tony揪着自己的鼻梁，“但那是五年前的事。”

“好吧，或许我们该换个新思路，”Steve把那张纸翻了过来，“谈谈你的情感问题。”

“我想那大概得花上宇宙形成所耗费的时间。”

“我们不讨论Potts小姐和一夜情对象，”金发男人及时阻止了他，“我需要你认真和她交往过并且最后被你甩了的那些女士的名单。”

“那这个新思路完全行不通，”Tony摊了摊手，“我没有除了和Pepper以外任何人的恋爱经历，而Pepper我们刚才已经分析过了。”

Steve承认这个答案竟然让他有点高兴，或者说是庆幸于没有那么多人得到过Tony的爱，他抬起头看了这个棕发男人一眼，结果发现对方也正在盯着自己。

“怎么了？”Steve发现他们两个在对上视线的那一秒Tony不自觉得向后缩了一下，似乎在躲避什么一般，“想到了什么不对劲的地方？”

“你发现了吗，”Tony说，“我们好像漏了一个人。”

“Loki？”

“不，他在阿斯加德，”Tony屏住了呼吸，“我是说，你。”

Steve为这个有点惊悚的回答抖动了一下，连同手中的铅笔也跟着应声落地，只不过他还未来得及为自己辩解什么，身旁那个紧绷的棕发男人突然站起来打断了他原本要说的话。

“你一定是知道了，”Tony看起来有点崩溃，他开始在餐桌前来回踱步，“我们上床的事。”

“你在说什么？”

“我承认那是我的错，我骗你说那只是普通的伏特加，但我一开始只是想看看你的四倍血清和Thor留在这儿的仙宫蜜酒哪个更厉害。”

“所以你得出结论了？”Steve注视着他。

“对，当然，否则我为什么能趁机把你拐上床，”Tony深吸了一口气，“因为我喝的是那瓶普通的伏特加，我一直很清醒。”

Steve若有所思的点了点头。

“你那时候根本不知道自己在干什么，我把你拖回你的房间，然后在开门的时候你突然吻了我，”Tony的脸上写满了失落，“我觉得那感觉很好，一切都十分水到渠成。”

“因为这个你就判断我喝醉了，”Steve沉默了一下，随后突然反问道，“但如果你的结论是错的呢？”

“我不明白。”Tony皱着眉头看他。

“你认为我被那瓶酒灌懵了，接着我们上床，直到我醒来后通过某些蛛丝马迹发现了这事，我因为记恨所以决定谋杀你，”Steve也站了起来，他弯腰拾起了那支铅笔，慢慢走到了Tony面前，“谋杀了你四五次？”

“大概就是这样。”Tony不确定的总结道。

“那么请回答我，Tony，”Steve双手抱胸看着他，“你当时为什么没有把我推开。”

“因为那让我感觉很好。”被点到名字的棕发男人干巴巴的重复了一遍刚才的话，他盯着Steve藏在臂弯中的那支铅笔，思考着如果待会对方朝着自己的脖子捅过来的话召唤盔甲有没有逃命的机会。

“如果趁人之危的那一个不是你怎么办。”Steve问他，“你会谋杀我吗？”

“或许不会。”

Steve摊了摊手，他把那支铅笔放在了灶台上，然后凑过去了吻了一下Tony的嘴唇。

“现在感觉好吗？”他笑着问，“要是还不错的话就请别谋杀我。”

“似乎不太坏。”Tony突然意识到了什么，他伸手碰了碰刚才被亲吻过的地方，甚至没察觉到自己露出了笑容。

“你该敬佩你老爸，Tony，”金发男人说道，“那个年代还没人见过Thor，更没人尝过阿斯加德的仙宫蜜酒。”

“所以？”

“所以我正在思考为什么他给我的那个小瓶子里的东西能比神域的酒精饮料更厉害。”

——

“你是有被迫害妄想症吗，”Loki迟疑的看着他，“没人谋杀你。”

“那我为什么一直在过同一天，直到上一次Steve在厨房亲了我。”

“因为他看了十遍《忌日快乐》，”Clint接话道，“还说那是他最爱的电影。”

“闭嘴，蠢鸟，那只是一个启发。”

“好吧，Stark，你过完这一天，然后上床睡觉，结果醒来后发现同样的一天又开始了，你就判定这是谋杀，”Loki讥笑着他，“号称全纽约最聪明的大脑就不能找找别的答案。”

“那么到底是为什么。”Steve突然出声问道。

“你能想到的最恶俗的答案，”这场恶作剧的始作俑者不屑一顾的耸了耸肩，“真爱之吻而已。”

 

END


End file.
